Folies Bleachiennes !
by irkiala
Summary: Recueil d'OS écrit, ou non, lors des nuits du FoF ... venez lire ! il y aura un peu de tout !
1. Republique

_Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "République" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp._

_Première participation ! Soyez indulgente !_

_Paring : Grimmjow x Ichigo_

_Rating : T ... enfin je crois ... n'hesitez pas à me dire si c'est pas ça !_

* * *

C'était vraiment du n'importe quoi ! Plus ça allait et plus ça partait en vrille ! Il grogna pour la forme et pour le fond ! Comment pouvait-il encore supporter ça ? Il n'en savait rien et son grognement se transforma en soupir.

-Et j'dois l'prendre comment ? fit une voix rauque derrière lui.

Il se retourna et fronça encore les sourcils. Manquait plus que ça ! Il n'était décidément pas aussi discret qu'il le pensait.

-Tu l'prends comme tu veux …

-Alors j'continue.

Et il continua à le pilonner sans qu'il puisse rien y faire.

* * *

Il était tranquillement en train de regarder la télévision. Il était seul ce soir pour pas changer. Ça faisait un moment que son amant rentrait tard, s'excusant en le baisant dur une fois rentré. Pas qu'il n'aime pas ça, mais il préférait quand c'était lent et langoureux, quand ils prenaient leur temps. Il avait l'impression que Grimmjow cherchait surtout à évacuer le trop plein de pression par le sexe brutal auquel il le soumettait. Certes il savait que le bleuté jouait son avenir et sa promotion sur ce dossier, mais il n'était pas que son exutoire, bordel ! Il était aussi son amant, son compagnon, celui avec lequel il vivait depuis 5 ans. Et en 5 ans, ils en avaient fait des choses ! Et pas que sexuelles ! Même si leur relation avait commencé comme ça.

* * *

La musique battait son plein. La boite de nuit était pleine à craquer. Les corps ondulaient sur le rythme assourdissant qui emplissait ses oreilles. Il était bien. Il dansait, laissant son corps se mouvoir suivant la musique. Il sentait plus qu'il ne voyait d'autres danseurs venir vers lui, puis repartir car il ne les regardait pas, car il ne répondait pas à leurs mouvements. Il savait ses amis pas loin, veillant sur lui. Il est vrai qu'il avait un peu forcé sur l'alcool. Il n'était pas complètement bourré, incapable de tenir sur ses pieds, mais il était clairement plus que pompette. Il était dans cet espace entre les deux où il pouvait vraiment se lâcher, faisant fi de la morale, tout en étant encore assez conscient de son environnement et de ses gestes et paroles.

Il ne le remarqua pas de suite. En même temps, il avait les yeux fermés la plupart du temps. Mais il avait finit par sentir un corps contre le sien, un corps qui ne semblait pas vouloir partir de son dos. Il finit par entrouvrir les yeux et se retourner afin de voir qui n'était pas découragé par son attitude. Et il fut happé par deux lagons turquoises.

La suite avait été somme toute classique. Ils avaient finis la soirée et la nuit ensemble. Ce qui l'avait été moins pour eux deux, c'est qu'ils avaient continué à se voir, à sortir, et à passer de plus en plus de temps ensemble, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aménagent ensemble dans un appartement qu'ils avaient choisi, difficilement, à deux. Ils avaient fini pas s'apprécier assez pour s'aimer et faire accepter leurs histoire par leurs proches.

* * *

Il somnolait dans le canapé quand il senti celui-ci s'affaisser. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour tomber sur le regard turquoise de son compagnon. Il se tourna un peu, et empoignant les épaules du bleuté les fit s'allonger sur le canapé. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de l'homme au dessus de lui et respira son odeur.

-Tu es enfin rentré, marmonna-t-il.

-Ouais, j'sui rentré. Et toi … tu dors encore dans l'canap' !

-J't'attendais … tu rentres tard … encore …

-Je sais …

Grimmjow resserra son emprise sur le corps fin d'Ichigo. Et plongea dans son cou lui aussi. Il était bien là dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait. Il aurait voulut y rester pour toujours. Sauf que dans leur position ce n'était pas possible. Alors il se détacha à regret arrachant un grognement au roux. Il sourit mais ne s'arrêta pas. Une fois debout, il s'assura d'avoir toute l'attention du roux et commença à se déshabiller. Une fois en boxer, il se pencha sur le roux et le souleva du canapé, l'emmenant dans leur lit.

Grimmjow allongea Ichigo et se positionna au-dessus de lui, commençant à l'embrasser, commençant à faire traîner ses mains sur son corps. Sauf que lui n'avait qu'une envie : dormir ! Enfin, il avait surtout envie de se pelotonner contre le corps puissant de son amant.

-Grimm … dormir … marmonna-t-il.

-Pas envie … te veux, lui répondit sur le même mode le bleuté.

Il continua à l'embrasser et à le caresser. Ichigo était bien trop fatigué pour le repousser correctement, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'il se laisse faire s'il n'en avait pas envie. Grimmjow devait aussi apprendre à l'écouter lui et ses envies. Ou ses non-envies dans le cas présent.

-Hey ! j'ai quand même mon mot à dire Grimm !

-Non ! Tu t'trompes Ichi ! Ici ce n'est ni une démocratie, ni une république ! Ici c'est une monarchie ! Et c'est moi le roi !

Grimmjow ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Il l'embrassa fougueusement, usant de tout son pouvoir pour faire fléchir le roux à son envie. Celui-ci finit par rendre les armes. Même si Grimmjow poussait parfois un peu les limites, jamais il ne les franchissait, jamais il ne ferait quelque chose contre son gré. Et c'est pour ça qu'il l'aimait et qu'il se laissait faire par celui qui gouvernait son cœur.


	2. Dîner à Las Noches

_Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Diner" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp._

_Troisième thème !_

_Sauf que j'ai pas réussit à le terminer en une heure ... c'est pourquoi il n'est publié que maintenant._

_Guest : Les espadas !_

_Rating : T … c'est les Espadas après tout ... on peut pas dire que Grimmjow ou Nnoitra aient un langage adapté à tout le monde …_

* * *

Pourquoi fallait-il que ça finisse toujours ainsi ? Pourquoi pour une fois ne pouvait-il pas avoir un diner, tous ensemble, sans que cela se termine de cette manière ? Pourquoi lui le grand méchant de l'histoire devait-il se retrouver à arbitrer des querelles dignes d'enfants de maternelle ? Pourquoi ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son voisin de droite, mais l'argenté n'avait d'yeux que pour le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Chercher du soutien auprès de Kaname aurait été illusoire. L'aveugle restait concentré sur son repas, faisant abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait. Lui comprit.

Ça avait pourtant bien commencé. Il soupira. Il ne savait pas où et quand ça avait dérapé, mais il savait à cause de qui. Il avait pourtant bien spécifié lors de la réunion qu'il avait organisée un peu plus tôt dans la journée, qu'il voulait que le diner de ce soir se passe entre gens civilisés. Sauf qu'il savait, par expérience, que certains de ses Espadas étaient tout sauf des gens civilisés !

Certes, certains ne posaient aucun problème comme Barragan, Aaroniero ou Zomarie. D'autres pouvaient se contenir jusqu'à un certain point comme Hallibel, Stark, Ulquiorra ou Yammy. Quant aux derniers, Dieu seul savait ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça. Szayel, Nnoitra et Grimmjow, surtout Grimmjow en fait, étaient ingérables. Complètement ingérables.

Et bien sûr ce fut le bleuté qui ouvrit les hostilités !

-D'la soupe ? T'es sérieux ? grogna-t-il en regardant son supérieur l'air de dire « tu t'fous m'gueule ? ».

Aizen se retint de justesse et se contenta de sourire. Il ne devait en aucun cas couper la langue d'un membre de son corps d'élite, mais parfois cette idée le démangeait beaucoup.

-Oui Grimmjow. Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux.

-J'suis pas un vieux croulant comme Barragan moi !

-Nous savons cela Grimmjow, reprit le maitre de Las Noches en pesant chacun de ses mots. Seulement, il se trouve que j'aime le gaspacho.

-C'est quoi ça guaspatcho ? fit le bleuté ayant du mal à prononcer ce mot sorti d'il ne savait où.

-C'est la soupe que tu as dans ton bol, demeuré congénital, répondit froidement Ulquiorra. Aizen-sama se donne un mal fou pour élever notre niveau culturel et toi tu es incapable de le saisir.

Aizen remercia d'un signe de tête le Cuarta et signifia à chacun qu'il pouvait commencer à manger. Ce que tout le monde fit dans un silence quasi religieux. Car tous avaient remarqué la façon dont Ulquiorra avait appelé Grimmjow. Et ça ne présageait rien de bon pour la suite.

-C'est moi ou notre chauve souris préféré vient de traiter Grimmjow de « demeuré congénital » ? fit Stark en haussant un sourcil à l'adresse de sa voisine.

Celle-ci lui jeta à peine un coup d'œil avant de répondre. Visiblement, le Primera avait décidé ce soir de s'intéresser un minimum à ce qu'il se passait à table.

-Non tu as bien entendu.

-Il a passé une mauvaise journée ?

Cette fois-ci, Hallibel se tourna vers lui surprise. Non seulement, il semblerait s'intéresser à ce qu'il se passait, mais en plus, il semblait vouloir avoir une conversation de plus de 3 phrases avec elle. Mais qui fut vite interrompu.

-Et tu sais c'qu'il t'dis l'demeuré ? déclara le bleuté à retardement.

Ulquiorra leva ses grands yeux verts de son bol et congela l'air qui se trouvait entre lui et Grimmjow. Cependant ce dernier y fut insensible. Il ne faut pas oublier que suicidaire c'est le deuxième prénom du bleuté.

-Avant de dire quoique ce soit, Grimm-chan, pourquoi ne pas y gouter ? lança Gin malicieux comme toujours.

Grimmjow se tourna vers son voisin de gauche et le regarda comme s'il lui avait poussé un troisième œil au milieu du front. Un œil ouvert en plus !

-Et puis quoi encore ! s'exclama le fauve.

Cependant, il ne put rien rajouter car Szayel venait de lui fourrer une cuillère dans la bouche et que Grimmjow fut donc obligé d'avaler la soupe qui s'y trouvait. Et là tout le monde se figea. Il était de monnaie courante que Szayel s'acoquine avec Gin, surtout pour faire des blagues souvent limite, mais là c'est comme s'ils communiquaient par télépathie ! Tous attendaient la réaction du Sexta. Tous avaient suspendu leurs gestes dans cette attente. Allait-il cracher la soupe ? Allait-il cracher des insultes ? Allait-il lancer son bol sur Szayel ? Gin ? Ulquiorra ? Ils s'attendaient à tout … sauf à ça !

-Mais c'est bon en fait cette connerie !

-Grimmjow, le rappela à l'ordre Aizen, langage !

Sauf que le bleuté ne l'écoutait pas, il engloutissait carrément sa soupe sous le regard au choix amusé, désespéré ou indifférent des autres personnes présentes à cette table. Aizen soupira et reprit lui aussi la consommation de sa soupe. Au calme. Pendant environ trois minutes.

-J'peux en avoir d'autre ? demanda le Sexta.

Il tendait son bol devant lui en direction d'Aizen comme le ferait un enfant de cinq ans. De plus, il lorgnait sur les bols de ses voisins directs, Gin et Szayel, mais ceux-ci l'ayant remarqué mirent leurs bras de telle façon à protéger leur gaspacho de l'appétit du bleuté.

-Il y a autre chose à manger Grimmjow, lui répondit laconiquement le maitre des lieux.

-Quoi ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

-De la paella.

-Et c'est quoi ça ?

-C'est un plat typiquement espagnol lui aussi, répondit Ulquiorra qui voulait rendre service.

Il ne voulait que son maitre tout puissant gâche sa salive et son temps à répondre à un abruti de l'espèce de Grimmjow. Et aussi parce qu'il activement participé à l'élaboration de ce repas.

-C'est un plat à base de riz, de poulet, de chorizo, et de fruits de mer. Cuit longtemps et à petit feu.

-Oh ! ne put s'empêcher de faire l'assemblée.

-Viande ! cria le bleuté.

Et oui ! Il ne faut pas oublier que notre cher Grimmjow est avant tout un félin, un prédateur, un carnivore. Et que s'il n'avait rien dit concernant l'absence de viande dans la soupe, il ne pouvait qu'affirmer son approbation pour la présence de celle-ci dans le plat.

Les bols furent vite débarrassés par les serviteurs et de grands plats fumants furent amenés. Chacun fut invité à se servir. Commença alors une joyeuse pagaille où chacun essayait de récupérer ce qu'il aimait le plus.

Bien sûr, certains grognèrent plus que d'autres. Il y eut des coups de cuillères sur des mains, sur des têtes. Bien sûr, Aizen regarda tout ça avec un air indéchiffrable sur le visage, mais intérieurement il bouillait. Il avait envie de leur faire un coup de montée de reiatsu rien que pour les voir s'arrêter de se chamailler. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas. Après tout, il était le grand Aizen Sosuke, celui qui avait berné le Gotei 13, celui qui avait plié le Hueco Mundo, celui qui bientôt s'emparerait de la Soul Society. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se laisser aller à se mettre à leur niveau. Un niveau digne d'une maternelle !

Yammy avait carrément attrapé un des grands plats et se servait directement dedans comme si c'était son assiette. Gin et Szayel essayaient, chacun leur tour, de piquer un morceau de viande du tas que Grimmjow avait constitué. Nnoitra essayait de faire manger des fruits de mer à Ulquiorra qui en avait une sainte horreur. Stark avait décidé de tenir conversation à Hallibel et essayait par la même occasion à se faire nourrir par elle. Allez savoir pourquoi ? La paresse peut-être ? Et bizarrement, la blonde semblait prendre un malin plaisir à faire tourner bourrique le Primera, avançant et reculant sa fourchette suivant ses paroles.

Aizen décida donc de se servir lui aussi. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir le grand plat devant lui vide. Il se retint de hurler et se pinça l'arrête du nez en soufflant fortement.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Aizen-sama ? fit mielleux Ichimaru.

Aizen se contenta de la foudroyer du regard. Gin lui sourit encore plus, si toute fois c'était possible. Car personne ne l'avait servit, pas même ses deux subordonnés directs. Les deux ex-capitaines qui avaient trahis la Soul Society et le Gotei 13, venaient de le trahir en ne lui servant pas à manger, en ne lui laissant rien à manger.

-Et pourquoi ça n'irait pas, Gin ? sourit Aizen à son bras droit.

Il savait qu'il était inutile de chercher du soutien ou tout autre chose du coté de Tousen. En effet, celui-ci devenait imperméable à tout dés qu'il mangeait. Aussi le maitre de Las Noches se rabattit-t-il sur l'argenté.

-N'as-tu pas l'impression de m'avoir délaissé ?

Aizen lui sourit et lui montra son assiette. Gin lui sourit aussi l'air de dire « et alors ? », puis il se détourna de lui pour reprendre son petit manège consistant à essayer de piquer dans l'assiette du bleuté, qui râlait de plus en plus.

-Aizen-sama, tenez !

Sosuke se tourna vers sa gauche et regarda Ulquiorra qui lui tendait sa propre assiette. Il n'était pas étonné plus que ça de la proposition du Cuarta. Il savait que ce dernier le considérait comme un dieu, et était pret à faire beaucoup de chose pour lui. Y compris se priver de nourriture.

-C'est gentil Ulquiorra, mais je ne peux accepter.

-Ne vous inquiétez Aizen-sama. J'ai assez mangé. L'humaine me force à manger avec elle.

-AH ! Je savais bien qu'elle y était pour quelque chose ! s'exclama le Primera.

Tous se retournèrent vers lui peu habitués à le voir parler, et encore plus, à le voir suivre ET intervenir, de son propre chef, dans une conversation à laquelle il ne participait pas. Personne ne lui demandait d'explication mais il sentait sur lui tous les regards insistants. Enfin surtout celui d'Ulquiorra.

-Bah quoi c'est pas vrai ? interrogea-t-il. Tu as quand même traité Grimmjow de demeuré congénital ! Et ce dès le début du repas !

-Je n'ai aucun souci avec l'humaine ! rétorqua Ulquiorra, se drapant dans toute la dignité dont il était capable.

Grimmjow et Nnoitra éclatèrent de rire. Bientôt rejoints par Gin et Szayel, puis par Stark et Hallibel. Même Aizen se permit un sourire ironique. Cependant, il se reprit bien vite en voyant les yeux larmoyants de son petit Cuarta.

-Mais oui Ulquiorra, tu n'as aucun soucis avec l'humaine. Bien, reprenons notre repas.

Entre temps des serviteurs avaient remplis l'assiette du maitre de Las Noches et tous purent continuer ce repas. Dans le calme relatif qu'il était possible d'avoir. Nnoitra et Grimmjow taquinaient Ulquiorra avec l'humaine, Stark y ajoutait de temps en temps une réflexion. Hallibel essayait de lui tenir la bouche pleine pour qu'il arrête et qu'il s'intéresse un peu plus à elle. Gin et Szayel jouaient toujours à essayer de chiper de la viande dans l'assiette du bleuté, qui du coup ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

-Mais vous avez pas bientôt fini d'm'emmerder! finit-il par s'énerver.

-Grimmjow langage ! le reprit Aizen.

-Mais l'autre, il m'a bien traité d'demeuré congénital et t'as rien dit !

Aizen se prit la tête entre les mains. Décidément, Grimmjow avait de la suite dans les idées. Si ce n'était ailleurs !

-Grimmjow … le niveau de langage d'Ulquiorra étant plus relevé que le tien, je ne peux pas lui reprocher l'usage de mots qui ne sont pas grossiers.

-Même si c'est pour m'insulter ?

-Tu passes ton temps à insulter les autres ! fit remarquer Nnoitra

-Toi, la mante religieuse, on t'a pas sonné !

-Qui tu traites de mante religieuse ? fit Nnoitra en se redressant.

-Toi abruti, répliqua Grimmjow en se levant à son tour.

On pouvait entendre distinctement deux grognements. Tous étaient figés attendant la suite comme souvent quand ses deux là en arrivaient à ce stade. Jusqu' à ce qu'un morceau de poulet atteigne Grimmjow en pleine figure. Ce dernier répliqua mais rata sa cible qui s'était caché derrière Ulquiorra, qui répliqua mais visa tout aussi mal. Szayel poussa un cri fort peu masculin et se joignit au joyeux bordel. La nourriture volait de part et d'autre de la table. Aizen s'était reculé, impuissant devant cette scène digne des pires cantines scolaires. Gin avait mis sa chaise à coté de son supérieur et observait tout ça d'un air amusé. Tousen continuait son repas tranquillement et assez bizarrement, rien ne vint jamais du coté des trois ex-capitaines.

Aizen soupira mais ne se départit pas de son eternel sourire. Il observa la pagaille générale et d'un geste de la main, il fit signe aux serviteurs de débarrasser. Ce qu'ils firent au péril de leurs vies. Oh bien sûr, il y eut quelques couacs comme lorsque Yammy refusa de rendre son plat car il n'avait pas fini de manger, ou encore quand Grimmjow et Nnoitra s'allièrent pour bombarder les serviteurs venus leur retirer leurs munitions alimentaires. Mais au final, la table et la salle furent débarrassées de toute la paella restante.

-Bien ! fit le maitre de Las Noches.

Son regard s'arrêta sur chacun des convives, de quelques millièmes de secondes pour Barragan, Aaroniero et Zomarie, à quelques secondes pour Hallibel, Stark et Yammy à beaucoup plus longtemps pour Ulquiorra, Szayel, Nnoitra et Grimmjow. Gin lui écopa d'un coup de pied dans les tibias quand il manifesta l'envie d'ouvrir sa grande gueule !

-On va pouvoir passer au dessert ! Et avant que tu ne poses la question, Grimmjow, il s'agit aussi d'une spécialité espagnole. Et non, il n'y a pas de viande, mais des fruits !

Grimmjow grimaça et ne fut pas le seul. Peu ici aimait les fruits et les légumes. Ils avaient atteint le plus haut niveau d'évolution de leur espèce en dévorant leurs congénères plus faibles. Ils étaient avant tout des prédateurs carnassiers, pas des amateurs de verdure !

Ils regardèrent d'un air suspicieux les serviteurs déposer devant chacun d'eux un petit plat en terre cuite d'où dépassaient des morceaux de fruits.

-Et c'est quoi ? s'hasarda quand même Grimmjow.

Il mettait des petits coups de petite cuillère de dedans comme si le dessert allait lui sauter à la gorge. Szayel et Gin l'observaient un sourire au coin des lèvres. Ulquiorra regardait son maitre avec de grands yeux implorants. Il voulait répondre à Grimmjow. Il voulait lui rabattre encore le caquet. Hallibel et Starck observait tout ça avec intérêt tandis que les autres attendaient tout simplement l'autorisation du maitre de Las Noches pour commencer.

Aizen fit un tour de table du regard, il aimait sentir sur lui cette attention et à cet instant il en profitait. Il adorait sentir sur lui tous ses regards. Il se sentait enfin à sa place. Ayant l'attention de tous, il fit un petit signe de tête vers le Cuarta, lui donnant ainsi l'autorisation de s'exprimer.

-C'est du cuajada tutti frutti. Il s'agit d'un clafouti aux fruits au sirop, expliqua Ulquiorra.

Il était fier de lui. Et il pouvait l'être car c'est lui qui avait été missionné dans le monde des humains pour aller chercher les fruits au sirop. Oh bien sûr, il s'était fait aidée par l'humaine, mais ça il n'irait certainement pas le dire. Et il n'irait certainement pas raconter ce qui c'était passé avec la rousse, et encore moins ce qu'il avait dû concéder en échange de son entière coopération pour cette mission.

-Et comment tu sais tout ça, toi ? interrogea le bleuté suspicieux. C'est comme si on bouffait d'la nourriture espagnole tous les jours ici, hein !

-J'ai participé à l'élaboration du menu et à sa conception, rétorqua le Cuarta froidement.

-P'tain ! t'peux pas parler comme tout l'monde ! J'pige pas un mot sur deux à c'que tu dis ! ça m'énerve !

-Grimmjow, intervint Aizen qui sentait que ça allait encore partir en sucette, langage.

-Mais quoi langage ! J'parle correct ! tout l'monde capte quand j'cause ! non ?

Grimmjow regarda tour à tour ses compagnons d'infortune, mais aucun ne semblait vouloir lui répondre. Tous attendaient qu'il ait finit afin de pouvoir manger le dessert. Dessert qui sentait terriblement bon ! Tellement que Starck bavait !

-C'est bon ! J'ai compris ! Merci la solidarité !

Et il bouda. Les bras croisés sur son torse, l'oeil mauvais et la tête basse. Aizen étira un peu son sourire, Gin et Szayel se mirent à ricaner alors que Nnoitra rigolait ouvertement. Ulquiorra s'autorisa un micro sourire.

-Bon ! Puisque Grimmjow a fini, nous pouvons commencer !

Et Aizen plongea sa cuillère dans son dessert bien mérité ! Les autres suivirent le mouvement, sauf Grimmjow qui avait décidé de bouder pour de vrai, ou en tout cas un peu plus des cinq secondes habituelles. Ce qui intrigua Gin.

-Tu ne veux pas gouter Grimm-chan ? fit-il en se penchant vers le bleuté.

-Nan ! répondit celui-ci.

Et il se renfrogna un peu plus, faisant sourire ses voisins. Szayel se tourna à son tour vers lui.

-Tu es sûr ? C'est drôlement bon tu sais !

-Comme si j'allais bouffer un truc que tu trouve « drôlement bon » !

-Bah quoi ? fit l'Octava étonné.

-Tes gouts peuvent être parfois un peu particuliers mon cher Szayel, lui expliqua l'argenté.

-Oh ! S'étonna le rose en mettant une main devant sa bouche faussement offusqué. Mais tu conviens avec moi que c'est bon quand même ?

-Bien sûr ! affirma Gin. Regarde Grimm-chan, tout le monde en mange sauf toi.

Et c'est à ce moment là que tout parti en vrille. Gin et Szayel essayèrent d'attraper en même temps le dessert de Grimmjow. Celui-ci réussit à le sauver. Mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls à le vouloir. Grimmjow se leva lentement en voyant arriver vers lui Nnoitra, Hallibel et Starck. Il recula jusqu'au mur regardant à droite et à gauche une sortie, tenant dans ses mains son dessert. Il était sûr que s'il ouvrait les mains pour le manger les autres allaient lui sauter dessus. Le fait qu'ils veuillent lui prendre l'avait rassuré quand à la mangabilité du dessert.

-Nan ! il est à moi ! Vous l'aurez pas !

Et il partit en courant, suivit de près par ses poursuivants. Aizen regarda d'un œil amusé la course poursuite qui avait lieu dans la salle. Grimmjow montait sur les chaises, la table, pour en descendre peu de temps après. Il sautait par-dessus ceux restés assis, qui ne voulait en rien se mêler à tout ça. Les autres le suivaient et essayaient de l'attraper lui ou son dessert. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Le bleuté trébucha et se retrouva assis sur les genoux du maitre de Las Noches. Ils se regardèrent surpris l'un comme l'autre de la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Mais cela eut pour effet de tout stopper. Chacun regagna sa place. Et tous purent observer ce qui suivit avec amusement ou désintérêt. Aizen en effet avait attrapé une petite cuillère et, ayant bloqué Grimmjow sur ses genoux, lui donnait à manger. Le bleuté, les joues rouges se laissait faire. Il n'était pas assez fou pour oser contredire le brun. Ce dernier souriait. Finalement le dîner se terminait de façon plutôt positive.

* * *

_Alors? vous avez rit, sourit, fait une grimace ... dites moi!_


End file.
